Vampiros poderiam amar?
by Sabaku no AnaH
Summary: Ela era uma vampira..ele um caçador de vampiros..mais ambos tinham o mesmo objetivo...vampiros poderiam amar? sasuxsaku FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Yoo

**Yoo**

**Yeaaaaah eu consegui faze uma fic sasuxsaku**

**Hsuahsuiahus**

**Eu resolvi faze essa fic por que..ann..er..eu resolvi fazer quando eu vi;...**

**O chão..**

**Shaiuhsuahsuas**

**É uma ótima fonte de inspiração sabiam?? Suahushas..**

**Ah.. a fic não terá muitoos capítulos..pelo menos eu acho...e também no primeiro cap. vai ter umas parte da musica da evanescence my immortal.. na verdade é bem pouco masii tudo bem..só pra avisar mesmo...e no final um poeminha meu xD que como você vai poder ver vai ter muito aver com a historia..algumas parte eu até tirei do o que eu posso chamar de poema.**

**Bom aí vai o primeiro cap.**

Mais ma noite de mar de sangue se passara.Os primeiros raios de sol já podiam ser vistos...mas não por ela...aparentando 20 anos, mais tendo séculos sem ver o sol..séculos escondida atrás de cortinas negras...cortinas que escondiam dela a vida que existia lá fora...vida...éh ela já teve uma. E mais uma vez ela sentia uma enorme agonia dentro dela...ela era desprovida de sentimentos...mas essa agonia não a deixava em paz...Paz...acho que ela nunca teve isso.

Desde aquele dia...o dia em que ela nunca mais esquecerá...o dia em que lhe arrancaram seu coração e toda a felicidade e inocência que existia dentro dela. Arrancaram-lhe sua vida e junto levou todos seus planos e sonhos...deixando apenas uma escuridão...escuridão do vazio que existia dentro de si.

"..**Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui...Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que ir...Eu desejo que vá logo...Porque sua presença ainda...permanece aqui...E isso não vai me deixar em paz...Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar...Essa dor é muito real...Isso é simplismente mais do que o tempo pode apagar..."**

_Flash Back onn:_

_Sakura sempre fora uma garota muito feliz...vivia sorrindo por qualquer motivo..Até em que um certo dia assassinaram o seu pai...ela era muito criança para entender tudo aquilo..mais ela foi crescendo...e por mais que dasse uma sorriso... tinha algo faltando..e dentro de si ela escondia um grande ódio do assassino de seu pai._

_Certa noite ela decidiu fazer uma visita ao seu pai..e lhe levar rosas brancas...branco..a cor preferida dele...que indicava paz e serenidade...era como ele estava agora...mais ela não. Agora ela estava sobre o túmulo de seu pai..e lhe falou:_

_- Ah pai...como sinto sua falta..maldito aquele que te matou...pai..eu irei me vingar..eu prometo! Enquanto eu estiver viva eu irei procura-lo ...irei mata-lo...ahh..será uma morte lenta e dolorosa- disse apertando a rosa branca que estava em sua mão...a mesma não estava mais branca..e sim vermelha...de seu sangue.- Eu prometo._

"**...Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer à mim mesma que você se foi...  
E embora você ainda esteja comigo...Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo..."**

_E mal sabia a garota de cabelos róseos que o assassino a observava._

_Quando ela estava indo embora..ela sente algo atrás de si...e quando vê tinha um ser nojento cravando os dentes afiados em seu delicado pescoço...logo desmaiou...mais antes de desmaiar o ouviu dizer:_

_-Óh pequena...Orochimaru..guarde bem o meu nome..pois tudo o que se promete deve ser cumprido. _

_Orochimaru a levou para algum lugar escuro onde não houvesse luz de dia..se não a garota logo morreria._

_Logo que acordou, ficou assustada e foi sair..mais quando saiu sentiu sua pele queimar..como se estivesse colocando no fogo...rapidamente voltou para onde estava...e logo se lembrou da noite anterior._

_- Droga.. eu..eu não..acredito..que..que ele..me transformou em um..._

_Flash Back Off_

Desde aquela noite ela sentia um enorme desejo de sangue..e todas as noites..mesmo contra a própria vontade...mas sendo seguida pelos instintos..ela caçava...atrás do precioso sangue...ela era a mais rápida possível, não queria que sentissem dor.Mas com o tempo ela foi se acostumando e aquilo ficava cada vez mais entediante...Ahh... a eternidade...sua alma a muito tempo se perdera na eternidade da solidão...com um coração que si quer bate mais..um sangue azul e uma pele extremamente fria...tão fria quanto um cadáver em baixo de sete palmos de terra...uma cadáver embaixo de todos os inocentes do qual ela tirara dessa vida.

Todas as noites ela ouvira os gritos e ranger da agonia de todos que matou..era..algo..eternamente torturante e enlouquecedor para ela..Mas ainda tinha um único objetivo.

- Orochimaru -gritou ao vento...mais suas palavras se perderam no infinito..da escuridão. Ela o procurou por muito tempo, e nada...mais nunca desistira..ela só percebeu que nunca conseguiria mata-lo sozinha...ele era muito forte..o mais temido vampiro...ela precisava de uma caçador de vampiros..mais é aí que está o problema..que caçador de vampiros ajudaria uma vampira?

-Doce ilusão – sussurrou antes de adormecer.

**Doce inocência**

**A culpa é toda sua pois**

**Não , eu não era assim**

**Voçê me transformou em um monstro **

**Deis de ki eu o conheci**

**Eu vago anoite na escuridão**

**Á procura de sangue inocente**

**Para saciar minha cede**

**Aahh.. doce gosto da Inocência**

**Pois é esse doce gosto que me mantem em pé**

**Mais esse gosto inocente causa efeitos colaterais em mim**

**Pois a cada dia ele me deixa mais impiedosa e fria...**

**Tão fria quanto um cadáver embaixo**

**De sete palmos de terra**

**Um cadáver embaixo de todos os inocentes**

**No qual eu tirei dessa vida patética..**

**Mas agora eles estão em um lugar bem melhor ...**

**Mais a cada dia eu pago o preço de cada gota de**

**Sangue que eu derramei, pois eles sussurram**

**E agonizam em meus ouvidos**

**É algo eternamente torturante para mim**

**E cada vez mais eu derramo sangue da inocência**

**Para satisfazer esse meu fútil prazer**

**Que me mantem viva**

**É. Tudo culpa sua deis da akela noite**

**Em que eu te conheçi...**

**A noite em que vc destruiu todos os meus sonhos,**

**Meus planos, minha vida**

**Quando vc derramou o meu mais puro doce**

**E inocente sangue**

**Agora sou apenas um mostro**

**Do qual vc arrancou o coração e toda a felicidade ke existia nele**

**Um monstro que vive na total escuridão..**

**Um monstro que vive de destruir sonhos e vidas...**

**Pois é isso que me fortalece. **

**Yoshh \o/**

**Cara por pouco eu não deixou de faze sasuxsaku...**

**É porque eu tava ouvindo umas musicas..e eu ouvi uma**

**Em que eu lembrei do que o Sasuke fez com a Sakura...me deu uma raiva..**

**Mais foi momentanio -.-'**

**xD**

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap.**

**Deixem reviews!!**

**kissus**__


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo

**Yoo! Mais um cap. Aee**

**xD**

**nhaa desculpa a demora para sai esse capitulo... tava sem inspiração..**

**mais ta ae... espero que gostem!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sakura POV´S_

_E aqui estou eu na reunião do vampiros.. essa reunião tem pelo menos duas vezes por semana..e serve para os vampiros se divertirem e terem reuniões..reuniões para dar uma jeito de acabar com o caçadores de vampiros e blábláblá...sinceramente eu não ligo para nada disso...eu quero mais é que se foda...Ah.. sabe...as vezes temos algumas missões de matar caçadores e tal.. e lá vem o nosso líder o Pein...tá vindo falar comigo..ai saco..só tomara que ele não de em cima de mim...mais e adimito que lhe devo muito..pois ele que me acolheu quando eu mais precisava e me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. _

- Sakura...quero que você vá em uma missão._-Hum..pelo menos não está dando em cima de mim ¬¬'_

-Hum..e o que seria? –_ Perguntei com o Maximo de desinteresse na voz_

- Quero que você encontre esse cara – _me da um envelope com as informações da tal pessoa – _Ele foi transformado a pouco tempo, e suspeitamos que foi o Orochimaru.

_Eu que estava totalmente desinteressada tratei de abrir o envelope logo.Pein ainda me observava...acho que esperando que eu falasse algo..perda de tempo..quando se tocou que estava sobrando ali se retirou._

_Me levantei do sofá cor vinho e fui andando pelos salões até achar onde eu pendurei o meu sobretudo preto.Vesti e logo sai pelas ruas frias da Transilvânia._

_Para acelerar achei melhor ir pulando de prédio em prédio, e assim fiz. O vento frio batia em meu rosto...nem si quer isso mais eu sentia...poderia nevar que eu não sentiria frio...humfp..na melhor da hipóteses minha vida é miserável. _

_Entrei em um beco escuro..ele estava lá...eu podia sentir sua raiva de longe...definitivamente ele é novato...nem sua raiva consegue esconder ¬¬'...hum...raiva seria do Orochimaru? Interessante. _

-Quem é você? – _ele perguntou, me apontando uma faca e com um tom de dar medo em qualquer um...mais em mim não..isso me fez gargalhar...e pelo visto ele se assustou com minha gargalhada._

- Sou Sakura Haruno. Você deve ser Itachi Uchiha não é? –_ Perguntei com minha voz a mais fria possível, enquanto eu me aproximava._

- C..como você sabe?-_ aff..e ainda demonstra medo..poupe-me._

-Hn..apenas sei..vim te buscar, venha comigo... preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas- _Dizendo isso comecei a andar para fora do beco esperando que ele me seguisse.E nada... aquilo estava me irritando já._

-E se eu não quiser ir? _– Ele me perguntou em tom de desafio...definitivamente ele não sabe com quem está falando._

- Olha aqui Uchiha, você não tem escolha.Ou você vem comigo ou você fica aí morto. –_ Senti que ele se arrepiou..e pelo jeito entendeu o recado. Pus-me a andar novamente e agora com a companhia do Uchiha._

_Andávamos pela rua gélida e escura que estava vazia e com um silencio mortal.Então resolvi quebra-lo, decidi que seria boazinha com ele._

- E então...você sabe se foi o Orochimaru que te mordeu?_ –perguntei tentando ser a mais simpática possível._

- Sim foi ele..aquele desgraçado! Mas como você sabe que foi ele?- _Dava para sentir uma áurea negra se formar sobre ele._

-Hum...apenas desconfiávamos que era ele. Foi ele que me mordeu também...há anos eu procuro por ele...procuro por vingança...mas...pelo o que eu sei..ele escolhe as pessoas a quem morde...por que ele te mordeu?_-Estava esperando uma resposta...que demorou para vir._

- Meu irmão é um caçador...e ele me mordeu para me colocar contra meu irmão...e ser o seu discípulo..mais eu me neguei.- _Percebi que ele falou com um certo pesar quando falou do irmão...mais seria interessante se eu conhecesse seu irmão._

-E você poderia me apresentar seu irmão?

-Você não irá..._ –perguntou meu receoso que eu mordesse seu irmão _

- Ah...não...não...é que eu preciso de um caçador para me ajudar em minha vingança...por acaso você sabe onde seu irmão está?_- perguntei esperançosa...quem sabe eu finalmente não conseguiria.._

-Ele nunca fica no mesmo local.Teríamos que procurar ele.

-Hum..saímos amanhã...você deve estar cansado...e depois eu tenho que lhe ensinar algumas coisas._- Disse encerrando a conversa e entrando na mansão. Amanhã seria uma longa noite._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**E então gostaram??**

**Deixem reviews!!**

**O próximo capitulo não vai demora muito pra sai não**

**n.n**

**Kissus!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vamp chaper 3

chaper 3

A rosada lentamente abria os olhos...não era difícil se acostumar com a escuridão quando ela está presente dentro de si. Tomou um banho rápido vestiu-se com o shorts preto, blusa preta e o sobretudo preto.Colocou seu coturno igualmente preto que ia até o joelho. Até que ouve barulhos estranhos e um " estamos sendo atacados" "caçadores" (ela tinha dormido na casa que tinha sido aquela reunião)

Abriu a porta de seu quarto com tudo e com passos rápidos seguiu para o salão da casa onde agora só havia uma pessoa (quando os caçadores atiram nos vampiros com aquele tipo de arma especial eles tipo 'evapora' por isso só tava o tal na sala) céus...como ele era lindo...e parecia alguém que ela conhecia mas...quem?

Ele tinha cabelos negros com um tom pouco azulado e arrepiado atrás, seus orbes eram ônix e transmitia ódio, seu corpo..ahh isso sim era divino... ombros largos corpo com tudo no lugar.Ela estava hipnotizada, ele estava hipnotizado..mas afinal o que era aquilo? Ela nunca se sentiu assim...nunca sentiu atração por alguém... e com ele era a mesma coisa. Então ela decidiu fazer alguma coisa...aquilo já estava sendo constrangedor. Desceu as largas escadas lentamente e foi se aproximando do caçador, o mesmo mantinha a arma apontada para a cabeça da moça...quando ele se surpreende com o ato da mesma.

- Sakura Haruno prazer – ela estende a mão para ele

- Mas que diabos você quer?- disse irritado ele não estava entendendo nada

-Você não sabe que isso é falta de educação? Vamos me diga seu nome – Disse com uma voz autoritária.

-Hum..desculpe-me senhorita – disse em tom de deboche – Sasuke Uchiha – Dizendo isso apertou a mão de sakura

-Uchiha? Por acaso você é o irmão de Itachi? –Disse a garota com uma mão no queixo pensativa – Ahhhh então você deve ser o irmão do Itachi que é caçador e tals..ai que bom eu queria tanto falar com você !– disse pulando em cima dele...mas..desde quando ela ficava tão feliz? Desde quando ela agira com infantilidade? Quando percebeu o que tinha feito largou rapidamente de sasuke .

-Sim ele é meu irmão – Disse ainda pondo as idéias no lugar – Mas eu achei que o Orochimaru tinha matado ele quando mordeu-o... e por isso estou aqui procurandoo Orochimaru.

-O..o..oro...orochimaru- Disse paralisada olhando para o nada – DESGRAÇADO! – gritou... sua raiva subio a cabeça...mais desde quando ela deixava os sentimentos falar por ela?... peraí deis de quando ela tinha sentimentos? Perguntas sem respostas para jovem Haruno.

- Um você conhece esse tal Orochimaru e meu irmão...será útil...mais o que você tem contra ele?- Disse tentando parecer desinteressado

- Humpt... o desgraçado do Orochimaru me transformou nisso – falou enojada –e há muito tempo eu busco vingança por ele..pois ele matou o meu pai – falou com um certo pesar ao lembrar de seu pai- E eu também preciso de você ... para me ajudar a matar o Orochimaru – Disse agora determinada

- Arght.. nunca me imaginei ajudando uma..uma...vampira –falou com um certo nojo

- E você acha que eu gosto de ser isso?! Você acha que eu gosto de sentir cede de sangue? Você acha que eu gosto de matar pessoas? Você acha que eu gosto de não ver o sol..de viver na escuridão? Você não sabe o quanto eu odeio tudo isso...você não sabe o quanto...

- Que seja... vamos para minha casa lá eu tenho os aparelhos certos para acha esse Orochimaru..- Disse indiferente...mais no fundo sentia um pesar pela garota.

- E como eu vou saber se você não vai me matar? – disse desconfiada

- Olha você precisa de mim e eu de você..- Disse irritado.

- Vamos logo então..

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yoo**

**Mals a demora xx**

**Ahh o cap. Fico pequenininho / falto imaginação..**

**Acho que o próximo cap. Vai ser o último..não seii**

**Agora agradecendo aos reviews **

_**Akasuna no Lihu ; Tsunay Nami ; -bah lb**_

**Já ne o/**


	4. Chapter 4

Vamp chapter 4

chapter 4

**Final**

Cap. Anterior..

"_- E como eu vou saber se você não vai me matar? – disse desconfiada_

_- Olha você precisa de mim e eu de você..- Disse irritado._

_- Vamos logo então.."_

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

"_**Eu vejo que o mundo dobrou em seu coração**_

_**Sinto as ondas chocarem em meu peito**_

_**e isso me deprime.**_

_**Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse, mas saiba**_

_**Você era tudo o que eu quis**_

_**Todos os meus sonhos estão mortos**_

_**rastejando por ai..." remi zero- save me**_

-Espere e o Itachi?..ele não está por aqui?- Disse Sasuke interrogativo..afinal..o vampiros que ele não matou fugiram..e ele não viu nem sinal de Itachi.

-Itachi..não pode ser..- Disse a rosada apertando o punho

- O que foi? Hein? Diz logo droga!- Disse irritado

- Acredito se acharmos Itachi acharemos Orochimaru. – Disse Sakura com firmeza

-Oras, não seja tola. Nunca que meu irmão se juntaria logo com o ... – Parou de falar ao lembrar-se da briga que teve com o irmão.

_Flash back onn_

_-argh.. estou cansado de você ficar caçando vampiros o tempo inteiro ¬¬' – Disse Itachi bravo_

_-Mas você sabe que é para o bem da humanidade – Sasuke tentava acalma-lo inutilmente._

_- Acalme-se Itachi – soou a voz autoritária so Sr. Uchiha.- Sasuke está certo. E pelo menos ela ajuda as pessoas em algo, e você que só fica reclamando pelos cantos? Poupe-me dessa vergonha Itachi, você o irmão mais velho é que deveria fazer algo invés de colocar tudo nas costas de Sasuke. _

_Argh...aquilo já era demais para seu orgulho...ele não poderia mais agüentar. E murmuro algo que apenas sasuke conseguiu ouvir._

_- Eu farei algo pela humanidade...seja por bem...ou pro mal. – Depois do murmúrio saiu e bateu a porta forte._

_Como sempre ele fora para uma casa abandonada que sempre ia quando essas brigas aconteciam..Apenas sasuke sabia desse lugar, pois já tinha seguido o irmão._

_Flash Back Off_

- Eu sei onde eles podem estar. – Apesar de a voz ter saído com firmeza ele estava despedaçado só em pensar que seu irmão poderia ter se juntado com um... E a palavra "eles" não passou despercebido pela rosada.

A mesma apenas assentiu com a cabeça e passou a segui-lo. Sasuke andava com determinação, ele ainda tinha alguma esperança que aquilo não fosse verdade.

Chegaram em frente á uma casa com portões totalmente enferrujados e cobertos por um tipo de planta. Perto do portão havia uma gigantesca árvore, onde se fizesse um barulho muitos morcegos voariam dali. Com todo o cuidado pularam o velho portão, e de dentro puderam ter uma visão melhor, o jardim com árvores secas e sem vida a casa caindo aos pedaços. Sakura sentiu um arrepio ao ver aquela casa sinistra.

Deram a volta pela casa e entraram pelos fundos. Tudo estava escuro. Sakura apalpava a parede a procura de algum botão que acendesse a luz. Dito e feito, com apenas um botão acendeu várias luzes.

Seu espanto foi grande. Ao contrário do que a casa era por fora era por dentro. As paredes em um tom bege com alguns detalhes em dourado, móveis luxuosos. Mais seu desespero aumentou ao ver os quadros que a cercavam, todos com imagens de pessoas horríveis deformadas, monstros.

Sasuke estava indiferente de ante daquilo tudo, mais sentiu o medo de Sakura, e por algum motivo, pelo automático a abraçou. Um abraço carinhoso que lhe transmitia segurança, querendo dizer " eu estou aqui, vou te proteger ".

Depois do pouco que ele a conheceu, seu conceito por ela começou a mudar, se antes ele a achava uma cruel assassina, um ser nojento , agora ela mais parecia uma delicada garotinha que só precisava ser protegida por alguém. Tão frágil, inocente,linda, com uma pessoa destas poderia ser uma vampira?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Começaram a explorar a gigantesca casa. Quando ouvem uma conversa na sala ao lado em que estavam. Foram espiar, então era verdade, Itachi se juntou a Orochimaru. Eles não conseguiam ouvir nada, apenas ouviram passos vindo, eles precisavam se esconder...mais aonde?

Sakura viu um caixão, provavelmente de Orochimaru, com a cabeça apontou para ele, Sasuke sem outra saída aceitou, Sakura deitou, logo em seguida Sasuke por cima dela .

- E então como estamos progredindo? – Perguntou Itachi em um tom frio para Orochimaru.

- Kukukukuku, logo tudo estará pronto Itachi-kun – Dizendo isso aperto um botão que abriu uma parede onde tinha várias pessoas em uma espécie e cubo.

Dentro do caixão Sasuke não estava mais se agüentando, ele tentava se concentrar na conversa dos dois lá fora mais nada dava certo. As respirações quentes se mesclavam formando apenas um pulmão, e dois corações entrelaçados.

-Sasuke...e..eu..-Murmurou a Haruno...ela não estava agüentando também, os dois corpos colados, ela podia sentir os batimentos do coração dele, e por inimaginável que pareça ela sentia seus batimentos também, sentiu o sangue ferver quando o moreno lhe tocou os lábios em um selinho carinhoso.

Mais infelizmente, tudo que é bom dura pouco, e com Itachi abrindo o caixão com veracidade acordaram para realidade.

Com os dentes pontiagudos os ameaçou

- Irmãozinho Tolo...Oh e sua namoradinha..tão tolinha também...sabe...vou matar os dois para nenhum ficar choramingando ok?- Disse enquanto se transformava em uma espécie de meio vampiro meio lobisomem.

- O que... o que você virou Itachi? – Sasuke olhava horrorizado para o irmão.

- Ei rozinha venha cá, deixe-me explicar nosso esplendoroso projeto. – Disse Orochimaru de dentro da porta que havia se aberto na parede. Sakura chocada o seguiu.

- Bem como você pode ver estamos ainda em fase de testes, mais Itachi mesmo é a prova pura que tudo deu certo. Transformamos uma pessoa normal em meio vampiro e depois as colocamos nesse 'cubo' onde colocamos o DNA dos lobisomens, fazendo assim um exército invencível. Exterminaremos os humanos, os vampiros...dominaremos a terra.

Sakura estava em choque com tudo aquilo, como poderiam ser tão ignorantes e egoístas? Transformar pessoas normais, em seres horríveis e sem piedade.

- A devo-lhe mostrar o me 'boneco' favorito- Disse Orochimaru com um gesto para segui-lo.

Parou em um cubo em que estava um senhor, Sakura reconheceu rapidamente.

-Papai..- Dizendo isso quebrou o cubo, onde a água se espalhou e o corpo ia caindo quando Sakura o segurou.

-Kukukukuku, que o show comece! – Dizendo isso apertou um botão, e começou a esvaziar todos os cubos, e as 'pessoas' começaram a sair e a se transformar, inclusive seu pai.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke com muito remorso enfiou a estaca no peito do que era Itachi, achando que estava acabado.

- kukukuku - com o tempo Itachi ganhou a frieza de Orochimaru, e a mesma ganância.- Irmãozinho tolo...você acha que uma estaca ou qualquer coisa que você use contra vampiros irá me matar? Eu sou invencível. Eu irei matar todos os vampiros... começando com você seu vampiro enrustido.

- Eu não gostaria...mais já que vo ensiste...- Dizendo isso seus dentes pontiagudos começaram a aparecer, sua força a aumentar.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Sakura estava apavorada com tudo aquilo, ela não daria conta...e seu pai...ela não poderia mata-lo..mais não era ele..apenas uma carcaça...uma mera experiência...

Ela atacava com todas suas forças e sua raiva, mais nada fazia a diferença, todos estavam indo para cima dela.

Quando sente algo em suas costas, era Sasuke.

- Precisa de ajuda senhorita? – perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso enquanto atacava .

- Sasuke o que?- ela não pode deixar de notar os dentes pontiagudos – e o Itachi?

- Está aí no meio..

- Sasuke- deu uma pausa para atacar- se não sairmos daqui..eu quero que saiba...

- Sakura, eu também...- Dizendo isso apareceu na frente dela e a abraçou.

Ficaram abraçados enquanto eram atacados, e esse seria o fim, eles morreriam juntos, a terra seria condenada ao inferno e ninguém faria nada. A não ser..

- SASUKEEE – era o Sr. Uchiha- PEGUE OS ANTÍDOTOS RÁPIDO! – dizendo isso jogou duas agulhas com um líquido esverdeado.

- Sakura pique rápido- disse enquanto se picava e a rosada também.

O alarme de incêndio disparou, e água começou a jorrar do teto, não aquela não era uma água qualquer..era água benta.

A cena dos lobisomens metade vampiros derretendo, agonizando, parecia interminável. Os dois caíram sobre o chão, Sakura não sabia o porquê mais a água benta não fizera nenhum efeito nela.

Ficaram no chão abraçados, totalmente machucados, com os olhos fechados, como se aquilo fosse um pesadelo e se abrissem os olhos tudo acabaria. Mais não.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_**Mas espero que daqui pra frente  
Tudo se renove pra nós dois  
Nossas vidas são tão diferentes  
Viva agora tudo o que sonhou  
Muita coisa ainda está por vir  
Muita coisa ainda vai mudar  
Eu espero que daqui pra frente"- Nx zero**_

_**Muitos anos depis...**_

- Sai filhinho..não corre da mamãe tá... você tem que tomar o remedinho..e para você ficar bem filho.- Dizia Sakura com uma voz doce

-Ah mãe, por que eu tenho que tomar esse negocio? - Choramingava Sai, enquanto Sasuke assistia a cena divertido

- Filho você sabe muito bem..eu já te expliquei...e foi isso que me salvou da vida miserável...- lembrou-se do dia que depois de séculos vira o sol.

- Hey sai vem com o vovô – Disse o pai de Sasuke que agora estava co sai em seu colo.

- Aii- Sakura suspirou, quando sente alguém atrás de si veijando seu pescoço – aii Sasuke...- Se virou e lhe deu um beijo quente.

Enquanto a Orochimaru? Sumiu..que sabe esteja em outro lugar bolando outro plano demoníaco... se estiver.. que esteja preparado para fracassar, pois Sasuke e Sakurao impedirá.

Sasuke Sakura e Sai deram as mãos e assim sumiram no horizonte...

**FIM**

**000000000000**

**Gostaram?**

**Odiaram?**

**Mais ou menos?**

**Mandem reviews plixx.. e agradeço a todos que tiveram a paciência e acompanharam a fic..**

**MUITOOO OBRIGADAAA**

**Até a proximaa**

**kissus**


End file.
